Pour te dire je t'aime !
by RaylyAttitude
Summary: chuis pas très douer pour les résumer donc :c'est une petite fic qui etait au debut ma redaction de francais mais en changant les noms c'est devenus ca . si vous aimez le saku/ita venez lire ! et surtout laissez des reviews !
1. Chapter 1

_**Pour te dire que je t'aime :**_

_**Auteur:**_ Sakura

_**Base:**_ Naruto

_**Genre:**__ Romance_

_**Couple:**_ _Ita/Saku_

_Chapitre 1 :_

Pov Sakura

Je suis assise sur ma chaise de bureau une feuille de papier rose et une plume a la main prête a vider mon cœur mais je suis indécise , je me mis a regarder la fenêtre de ma chambre d'où je pouvais voir la pluie qui battait a torrent et qui faisait une douce mélodie sur les carreaux, vous vous direz « une soirée typiquement hivernale »et ben vous vous tromper on est en plein mois de mai l'été approchait a grand pas, mais en dirai que le temps n'était pas du même avis .Bon revenons a nos moutons, si j'écrivait cette lettre il prendrait peut être cela mal , Mais si je ne le fait pas je ne connaîtrais jamais la réponse. Mais en lui écrivant cette lettre je ne m'attends pas du tout a une réponse positive, car il ma souvent parler de l'élu de son cœur et me demander parfois conseil, mais je trouvais toujours un moyen de changer de sujet de peur que dans un élan de colère je ne lui révèle mon secret.

… _(Gros blanc)_

Apres plusieurs minutes de réflexion je décidai que j'allais risquer mon amitié et que si ca tournait mal je m'éloignerais de lui a tout jamais.

_Cher Itachi_

_Je vous écris cette lettre car c'est le seul moyen pour moi de vider le flau de sentiments qui sommeille en moi, car très intimider par votre beauté je ne pus vous le dire en face. La flemme dans mon cœur grandit encore et encore. Je vous aimerais déjà des notre jeune âge, et lorsque vous m'aviez enfin remarqué vous n'éprouviez qu'une simple amitié envers moi. J'envie l'élue de votre cœur mais ma conscience m'ordonne de partir loin car ma seule volonté est votre bonheur avec ou sans moi ._

_ANONYME_

Apres mainte réflexion je vis que c'était assez court mais fallait pas en demander trop quant même, déjà c'est un bon début .Je mis la lettre dans une enveloppe puis je mis mon manteau beige et je sortit dehors par ce froid terrible. la boite au lettres se trouvait de l'autre cote de la ruelle ,je vais en profiter pour me présenter ,je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 21 ans, j'étudie a la faculté de médecine de Konoha, j'ai d'étranges cheveux rose, mais en suivant l'avis d'Itachi cela me va très bien, j'ai aussi de beau yeux vert émeraude étant la seule chose dont je suis fière, je suis le genre de fille qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mais je peut m'avérer très timide quand cela concerne un certain ténébreux bon assez parler de moi ,je suis enfin arriver devant la boite au lettres, j'y glisse mon enveloppe et file illico presto a la maison ,une fois arriver a destination ,j'enlève mes chaussures et mon manteau, met mon pyjama et m'affale sur mon lit pour une nuit de sommeil .

A 3h du matin je me réveille en sursaut, je venais de faire un rêve enfin un cauchemar.

FLASHBACK

_J'étais assise sous un cerisier en fleurs écoutant de la musique quant je vis Itachi marcher dans ma direction j'éteignais mon mp3 et arbora mon plus beau sourire, mais plus il s'approchait plus je vis une expression de colère sur son visage d'habitude si calme et serin _

_Sakura : salut ita qu'es qui t'arrive ?_

_Itachi : je croyais que tu étais différente que tu n'étais pas comme ces groupies qui me cours âpres ,je croyais que tu pouvais entretenir une simple relation d'amitié avec moi, mais bien sur madame ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tenter ca chance, alors que tu savais très bien ce que je penser de ce genre de personnes. Franchement Sakura tu me déçois (dédicace a Yasmine XD) tient reprend ton chiffon ! _

_Il me jeta a la figure un papier de couleur rose et tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Soudain je me rendis compte que c'était la lettre que je lui avais écrite la veille, bah dis donc la poste c'est rapide, je sortis de mon délire et me rendit compte de la gravité de la situation et des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues car oui moi j'étais revenue a ma vieille habitude « je pleurais »._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Alors ,alors vous la trouvez comment? C'est ma premiere fic et c'est que le debut .<p>

et surtout laisser des reviews !

BY SAKURA !


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour te dire que je t'aime :**

Auteur: Sakura

Base: Naruto

Genre: Romance

Couple: Ita/Saku

Chapitre 2 :

Pov Itachi

Ahhhhhhhhhh j'ai bien dormi, je me retourne et vois l'heure afficher sur mon réveil, puis détourne le regard, puis je me rends compte et le ré regarde (Sakura : je ne sais pas ci vous avez compris mais bon j'espère) le réveil afficher 10 : 56 oula j'étais en retard et de beaucoup mais bon aujourd'hui c'est les conférences chuis pas obligée d'assister.

Bon alors je me lève, je prends une douche, je m'habille et je descends en bas, je me fais des tartines au Nutella, je les avale en quatrième vitesse et sort. Je vérifie ma boite aux lettres, je prends les lettres et comme chaque semaine je les lis en pause, puis je pars au volant de ma Lamborghini noire.

Une fois arriver j'aperçois Sakura au loin assise seule, je m'approche et m'assoie à cote d'elle ,mais étrangement des quelle me vois elle se lève.

Itachi : eh Sakura qu'est ce que tu a, tu m'évite ?

Sakura : ….

Itachi : et ho !

Sakura : désolé Ita mais je voudrais rester seule...

Itachi : Hn…

Bon ben puisque c'est comme ca je vais lire mes lettres, elle est parfois comme ca quand elle a ces règles ,c'est passager.

Alors facture, facture, pub, des produits de beauté, facture … KOI des produits de beauté mais ca fais Quoi ca ici ? Bon bas bof j'espère que ya du vernis noir j'en ai plus. Ah c'est Quoi cette enveloppe rose, bon bas je vais ouvrir.

_Cher Itachi_

_Je vous écris cette lettre car c'est le seul moyen pour moi de vider le flau de sentiments qui sommeille en moi, car très intimider par votre beauté je ne pus vous le dire en face. La flemme dans mon cœur grandit encore et encore. Je vous aimerais déjà des notre jeune âge, et lorsque vous m'aviez enfin remarqué vous n'éprouviez qu'une simple amitié envers moi. J'envie l'élue de votre cœur mais ma conscience m'ordonne de partir loin car ma seule volonté est votre bonheur avec ou sans moi._

_ANONYME_

C'est étrange , je connais cette écriture et mon cercle d'amis est très limiter et a part Konan qui sort déjà avec pain, je ne vois pas qui ca pourrait être …SAKURA .

Non je n'y crois pas et moi qui croyait qu'elle aimait mon frère bah sur ce coup ci je me suis gourer.

Mais moi es que j'éprouve la même chose ?

_Mais oui c'est Sakura la jolie petite fille que tu espionnais avant_

Oui mais c'était avant et puis t'est qui toi?

_Qu'elle question tu vois quelqu'un d'autre appart toi _

Tu es moi ?

_Presque, je suis ta conscience _

Bravo maintenant je me mets à discuter avec moi-même je deviens fou

_Mais non bon parlons de Sakura quels sont t'est sentiment envers elle? malgré que je connais déjà la réponse vu je peux voir ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur XD_

Bah alors pourquoi tu demande

_Parce que c'est drôle de t'entendre le dire XD_

Bon d'accord je fais le point déjà ces qualités : elle est belle, elle est gentille, elle est drôle, ces cheveux sont si soyeux j'adore les toucher, les lèvres si pulpe…

_Bon ok on a compris tu l'aime ce n'est plus une question c'est une affirmation tu dois te mettre ca dans la tète_

J'aime Sakura Haruno, j'aime Sakura Haruno, j'aime Sakura Haruno, J'AIME SAKURA HARUNOOOOOO

Tout le monde : O_O

Oups je crois que j'ai pence à voie haute.

Je m'éclipse rapidement .j'ai décide que moi aussi j'aller lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire la réciprocité (je ne sais pas ci ca ce dit) de son amour pour moi.

* * *

><p>Akira 'Darkness-Girl-Akatsuki': merci pour ton reviews et je voulais aussi te dire que j'allait faire plus attention a la ponctuation et j'espere que ce chapitre ta plaira !=)<p>

alors pour un 2 eme chapitre ?

surtout laissez des reviews !

BY SAKURA !


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour te dire que je t'aime :**

Auteur: Sara

Base: Naruto

Genre: Romance

Couple: Ita/Saku

Chapitre 3 :

Pov Sakura :

Je suis assise sur mon banc quand j'aperçois Itachi s'approcher de moi et c'est la que je me rappelle mon rêve, et de peur qu'il ne se réalise je me lève, mais Itachi me rattrape rapidement. je prends comme prétexte que je voulais rester seule et m'éloigne, mais le regarde toujours en biais. Il prend des lettres de sa poche et commence à feuilleter, AH c'est cela, il na pas encore lut ma lettre, je devrais peut être m'éclipser.

Je m'aventure dans les couloirs encore vides de l'établissement. J'arrive a ma classe la salle L32, je dépose mon sac par terre et glisse le long du mur .J'en avais marre pourquoi les autres personnes filaient le parfait amour avec leurs petits copains et moi non. N'avais je pas droit au bonheur ?

En cause de ma courte nuit de sommeille je m'assoupie par terre quand soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas cela devait être les élèves qui rentrait en cours. Je me levai péniblement et attendis que le professeur n'ouvre la porte je m'installai et fis sortir un calepin ou je noter mes cours heureusement ici je ne risquai pas de voir Itachi lui étant en gestion économique prévoyant reprendre le flambeau de Uchiwa Corp.

…. 2 h plus tard

Ah enfin le cours terminer ya pas pire qu'un bon cours d'histoire pour gâcher la journée, j'en oublier presque ma frustration .

Pov Itachi :

Aujourd'hui j'avais un contrôle d'arithmétique mais j'étais plutôt doué je remplis ma feuille sans encombres puis je sortit une feuille de papier bleu et je commença a écrire cette fameuse lettre .

Alors par quoi je commence …..

_Chère Sakura_

_Je voulais vous dire que je vous est reconnue malgré votre anonymat et c'était chose facile car mon cercle d'amis est renfermer et aussi grâce a votre écriture que je reconnaitrais entre mille .je voulais aussi éclaircir le sujet sur l'élu de mon cœur , je n'avais pas le courage de vous l'avouer croyant que vous aimiez mon frère , mais âpres votre lettre je sus que la balance de votre cœur allait de mon cote et puisque votre volonté est mon bonheur alors je vous demanderez d'accepter de devenir ma petite amie mais je renouvèlerai cette demande personnellement ._

_Itachi uchiwa_


End file.
